1st Aviation Brigade for Special Operations (Italian Social Republic)
The 1st Aviation Brigade for Special Operations (1° Brigata Aerea per le Operazioni Speciali), is a National Republican Air Force formation, with the task of managing the field of Special Forces and Force protection units of the ANR. It groups the 17th ADANR, as well as the 16th Air Rifles Wing and other units, as the canine centre and, most important, the 9th special transportation Wing. Directly dependent on the Brigade Command there is, finally, the Training Centre, responsible for training of both 17th and 16th Wings. The 1st Aviation Brigade for Special Operations was established in 2011, converting the previous 1st Tele-guided Interceptors Brigade (i.e. the ANR Missile Brigade). Like its Army and Navy counterparts, the 1st Aviation Brigade is nowadays framed within the joint command for special operations. 17th ADANR Wing The 17th ANDANR Wing (XVII Stormo Arditi Distruttori dell'Areonautica Nazionale Repubblicana) is a Regiment-level unit classed as special forces unit. It is a very large Regiment, with five battalions focused on different specialties of the advanced air-related ground combat. All Wing soldiers have gained their basic qualification as Commando (OBOS) and each battalion focuses on a special field of air commandos. Soldiers of the 17th Wing operate in a joint context, in order to achieve strategic objectives, through the execution of special operations with an Air Force strong connotation. The 17th Wing tracks its origins back to the 1st Air Assault Regiment (1° Reggimento d'Assalto Areonautico), which fought in the African War carrying out several sabotage missions; after the African War and during the Cold War it was severely downsized until late 1980s. Following the new upgrading to a full Regiment-strong unit, in 1996 it was converted into a Wing and in 2011 the 17th Wing was assigned to the newly established Special Operations Brigade. In particular, their action is particularly appropriate for their ability to intervene in a very short time and with non-conventional procedures, for the protection of national interests. The main missions entrusted to the raiders of the 17th Wing include the Combat Controller and Combat SAR. The Air Force commandos are therefore able to work together with the other national Special Forces: * Direct action, with raids, coups and terminal guidance of precision munitions; * Special reconnaissance; * Support military operations against friendly forces; * Competition for counterterrorist operations The Air Force Commandos therefore can operate both in a Joint Framework, which sees them assigned to the COFS, both without counterparts. Advanced Combat Controller The function of Andvanced Combat Controller is the heart of the specialty, and is carried out by the V Battalion; however, all members are at least standard Combat Controllers. The function of CC arises from the need, already felt in the past, to have elements able to conquer, prepare, equip and defend airstrips or other suitable surfaces for air operations in remote areas and in hostile environments, thus directing from the ground (from these improvised airstrips) air traffic in the early stages of landing and departure as well as assistance. To this end, all Commandos have full combat qualification, suitability to the handling of explosives and their disengagement, the ability to position and activate communication systems, weather systems and air navigation aids and to provide terminal day and night care at the military air traffic in the area of interest. Combat Controllers are also able to perform special reconnaissance to be carried deep into hostile territory to collect information on the objectives and installations of particular interest and to proceed to their destruction even by laser-guided weapons. The latter capacity enhances the capacity recently put in place by the Army and Navy commandos of the FOS 185th Regiment. Selection and training The first selection and training phase consists of the joint OBOS. Air Force candidates who pass OBOS examinations, are transferred to the Brigade Selection and Recruitment Centre and start the Special Forces training. Air Force candidates first undergo the long and exhausting Combat Course for Special Forces at the 10th Regiment, and then the Advanced Combat Course for Special Forces, held at the Furbara base, with some adjustments and a joint instructor staff. The handful of candidates who pass also the CCAFS, undergo their own Combat Controller course, which is different from the course attended by other FS units. The "Advanced Combat Controller" course, held within the Wing, differs in a peculiar way the Air Commandos from other Special Forces units. Its frequency is contingent upon possession of a good level of knowledge of the English language, whose mastery is essential in many of its phases. The course includes three phases: an air traffic course with a month-long practice in Pratica di Mare, which enables to the military air traffic terminal support on improvised or poorly prepared airstrips, a Forward Air Controller module for advanced air traffic control and ground attack missions (one month in Guidonia) and a terminal stage on laser-guided aircraft armament, including two weeks of theoretical training and two weeks of practical training. At the end of this long training process, the few surviving candidates receive the coveted Air Paratroopers Commando patent, wear the sand-colored beret and transit in operational companies of each Battalion. Furbara Air Base The Furbara Air Base, that houses the 17th Wing, is ideal for Special Forces unit: it has within itself of a runway in the ground for helicopters and transport aircraft, a polygon with various firing positions and a line of sniper 800 meters, the areas designated for the use of explosives, two docks for storage of boats and ships, tanks and buildings for the storage of various materials. Organization The structure of the 17 th Wing is similar to that of a conventional one, with five battalions: * ADANR Wing Commander ** Deputy Commander ** Command Office ** Prevention and Protection Local Service ** Corps Infirmary ** Forces Security Company ** Training Group ** Command and Support Battalion "Arditismo" ** I Air Advanced Combat Controller Battalion "Azzurro" ** II Airfields Combat Construction Engineers Battalion "Loreto" ** III Air Commandos Battalion (Arditi Distruttori) "Edvino Dalmas" ** IV Paratrooper Demolition Engineers Category:Italy (Social Republic) Category: Military units